Work is continuing at a somewhat reduced rate to further define the structural-activity relations in the hydroxylated 1-benzyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline series by synthesis of racemic and chiral members of this group. The synthesis and in vitro activity of these compounds in the dopaminergic, alpha-adrenergic and beta-adrenergic assay systems will be reported in due course.